


First Time

by DarkEchoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka tells Asahi that Noya likes him and Asahi ends up helping Noya with his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

     Asahi looked up as Tanaka came running towards him.   
     "Noya isn't with you." He pointed out as Tanaka stopped in front of him.  
     "He isn't with you either." Tanaka retorted and Asahi sighed.  
     "Did we lose him again?"  
     "No! No, I know where he is." Asahi nodded and waited for him to continue. "Oh, he doesn't want you to know."  
     "Oh... Can I... Can I ask why?" Asahi stammered, looking away to avoid the hurt in his eyes. Did Noya not like him anymore? Had he done something wrong?  
     "He still likes you! Don't be thinking like that." Asahi looked back at Tanaka. "You're easy to read. At least for me... Anyways, Noya wanted my to tell you that he liked you." Asahi stared at him. "As more than a friends. He pretty much loves you."   
     "I-I understood that, just..."  
     "He said it was fine if you didn't feel the same." Tanaka added and Asahi bit his lip.  
     "No, that's not why I... Sorry, this just seems like something Noya would do on his own..." Asahi laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
     "He can't right now. He's in heat? Yeah, I found out a while ago and he said he was planning on telling you, but... Heat and stuff. I don't know why he couldn't, though." Tanaka mumbled and Asahi sighed.  
     "Omega's get like... Weird when they're in heat. Kind of clingy and really needy. They can't really control themselves and Alpha's can lose control around them, too... Hinata and I were hanging out when he got his and even though he's with Kageyama it still took a lot to..." He stopped talking and looked down at Tanaka. "It wouldn't be a good idea for him to talk to me, especially if he didn't know that I like him-"  
     "So you do like him!" Tanaka shouted and Asahi's face turned red.  
     "I-yes?"  
     "You sound uncertain."  
     "I... I do like him. I really, really like him." Tanaka grinned.  
     "Great. Go help him."  
     "Go... What?"  
     "Go help him with his heat. He'll get all sexually frustrated if you don't!" Asahi bit his lip and his ears grew warm. "He told me he wanted you. You want him..."  
     "What if he changed his mind?"  
     "He didn't. He talks about you all the time. Now hurry before he finds another Alpha. Oh, and he said he wants lots of biting." Asahi made a strangled whimpering sound in his throat and Tanaka laughed. "Seriously, though. He started crying at the thought of you not liking him back." Asahi started running.

     Asahi unlocked the door and pushed it open, setting his things down by the door. He was surprised to see an empty living room, and then he remembered that most Omega's parents left them when they were in heat. He understood parents leaving when Alpha's were rutting (they tended to be aggressive and some would even try to fuck everyone they came into contact with- even other Alpha's- and were dangerous to be around) but he didn't understand why they would leave Omega's.  
     He stepped out of his shoes and headed down the hall, knocking on Noya's door before pushing it open. Noya lay on the bed, completely naked, face buried in the pillows and front pressed against the bed. He turned his head and looked at Asahi for a second before rolling and pulling himself up, knees forming a diamond shape. He slouched forward as he regarded Asahi with wary eyes, hair drooping in his face. When he realized Asahi had seen his hair he reached up and ran his fingers through it. Asahi reached up and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting it fall down. Noya smiled and set his hand back down in his lap.  
     "Did Tanaka tell you?" Asahi nodded and Noya smiled slightly. "I meant to tell you myself, but I kind of got interrupted..." Asahi smiled. "Do you like me?"  
     "Yes." Asahi answered and stepped forward. Noya pushed himself forward onto his hands and crawled forward to the end of the bed. Asahi reached a hand down and slid his fingers through Noya's hair.   
     "Can we bond?"  
     "Coach will-"  
     "I can't get pregnant, remember? We'll be fine." Asahi hummed softly and then nodded slightly. Noya tugged on Asahi's shorts and dropped them on the floor. Asahi pulled his shirt off over his head and reached down, stroking Noya's neck. Noya looked up at Asahi with dark eyes, his throat rumbling softly. He grabbed Asahi's briefs and yanked them down, eyes widening as Asahi's cock popped up.   
     Noya crawled back to the top of the bed and sat down, motioning for Asahi to come to him. Asahi crawled over him and pressed their lips together, sliding his hand down Noya's side. He moved his lips down, kissing Noya's jaw and then his neck. Noya moaned softly, twisting his neck so Asahi had more access. He reach up and tangled his fingers in Asahi's hair, tugging his head softly.  
     "P-Please... I can't wait..." Noya whimpered and Asahi nodded. Noya rolled onto his stomach and pushed his ass in the air, spreading his legs and hiding his face in the pillows. Asahi bit his lip and reached forward, squeezing Noya's thigh softly, earning a soft whimper. Asahi moved forward, covering Noya's body with his own. He pressed his nose against his neck and took a deep breath, positioning himself against his wet hole. He pushed in slowly, groaning softly and continuing to press forward until he was all the way in.   
     "Noya..." Asahi moaned and sniffed Noya's neck. He pulled out slowly and then slammed his hips forward again, barely giving Noya time to gasp before continuing to thrust his hips at an impossible speed. He wrapped his arms around Noya's chest, pulling him closer as his pace grew unsteady. Noya pressed back against the Alpha's hips, moaning as he felt the knot already forming. Asahi's thrusts became harder as he approached climax. He slammed all the way into Noya as his knot grew to big and nudged Noya's head up. He sank his teeth into the Omega's neck as he spilled inside him. Noya cried out and leaned back against Asahi, arching his back off his chest as he came on his stomach. Asahi pulled him back to keep him from falling forward and tearing himself, keeping the Omega on his lap as he waited for his jaw to unlock.   
     He was still coming inside Noya by the time he pulled his mouth off of Noya's neck. He lapped at the teeth marks gently and then kissed Noya's jaw.  
     "S-Sorry... It might take a while..." Noya's stomach was slightly swelling with all of the sperm already in him. "The first time usually takes more time..."  
     "It's your first time knotting?" Noya asked, though it came out slightly slurred.   
     "Yeah... I-I haven't really... Wanted to with anyone... Else..." He kiss Noya between his words and finally sighed. "I think I'll be done in a few minutes... I'm sorry..."  
     "Don't be, I like having you inside me." Asahi's face turned red and Noya giggled. "God, I love you so much."  
     "I love you, too." Asahi murmured, pecking Noya's lips. "We can lay down and you can take a nap while we're waiting for me to..." Noya hummed in agreement and the layed down. Asahi held Noya carefully and waited for him to fall asleep before shutting his own eyes and listening to his Omega's heartbeat.


End file.
